The Randomness Room
by the Raven of Roses
Summary: I have no idea what to call this or where to put it. its just smthg me friend and i did when we were bored. its not really X-Men, but there’s more X-Men ppls in it than there are from any other showcomicmovie, so whatever. Um....basically what happens


I'm not exactly sure WHAT the hell this is. me and me friend got bored in a chatroom one day and decided to write up a weird little story we like to call The RP. this is part of a few conversations we had...

Jack oh, hey, kid.  
Suki huggles kisses Nope! No meds for meeee! is forced to take meds  
Jack .... what the hell?  
You have changed your name to InuYasha.  
Jack ...  
Jack rum?  
Jack is now known as Jin.  
InuYasha oO# GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!  
You have changed your name to Suki.  
Suki takes rum  
Suki Oh my god, half of my caffeine and sugar pills are gone!  
Jin moin eyes 'ave seen the glory of the cumin of the lord  
Jin 'e is tramplin out the vintage where the grapes o'rath are stored  
Suki Beautiful song...watches him sing I love the Irish, so spirited and  
full of life...  
Jin 'e 'as loosed teh fateful litenin o 'is turrible swift sword  
Jin 'is truth is marchin on  
Jin 'ello, lass.  
You have changed your name to InuYasha.  
Jin oh, boi  
InuYasha puts on general hat this means war!  
Jin oi gotta leave. bye!  
You have changed your name to Suki.

Suki That's an interesting outfit ya got there.

Raven you certainly have an interesting outfit as well...  
Suki Thanx. It's not that I'm always a huge fan of the tattered angel robe dealie...  
Suki It's that I gotta stretch my wings somehow...  
Raven whats with the wings?  
Suki and I don't think they'll fit inside that new turtleneck. Oh, these? I'm a Moon Spirit.  
Suki You know, Psychic, silver castle on a cloud...wings...the whole bit.  
Raven bonjour, cherie  
Suki Wha?  
Raven fascinating...  
Suki What?  
Raven tell dis one more, petite  
Suki What's fascinating?  
Raven what was dat about de wings? are you an angel come to dis wretched little planet?  
Suki Your lack of a brain is fascinating too, but you don't see me bragging about it  
Raven oh, pardon. one moment  
Raven is now known as Remy.  
Suki Ya, sure. Believe whatever you want.  
Remy much better  
Suki Okay then.  
Suki So what was this about the angel thing?  
Remy now, mademoiselle, what of those wings?  
Remy grins  
Suki I don't know much about it myself...all I know is that I'm a Moon Spirit! I've got a lovely home  
among the clouds and...  
Suki rambles on  
Remy vraiment  
Suki What?  
Remy pardon. dis cajun speaks his native tongue. he means 'really?'  
Suki Huh? What's going on?  
Suki Yes really.  
Remy allow dis t'ief to properly introduce himself. Remy LeBeau, at your service  
Remy you are?  
Suki Okay then. What kind of service? Are you here to wash the windows? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU SINCE TUESDAY!!!!  
Remy non, cherie. dis one is a t'ief, formerly of de New Orleans guild of de same name  
Suki Suki Gesshoku.  
Remy ...merde. dis angel speaks a tongue dis one is not familiar wit  
Suki Kon'nichi wa!  
Suki Good afternoon, that is  
Remy deux fois pardon. dis one's language is not so refined...  
Remy and dis t'ief, he know de word you spoke  
Suki So...you speak to me because...?  
Remy vous jouez aux cartes? do you play cards?  
Suki Yes...What game?  
Remy any. poker happens to be dis one's favorite  
Remy but detonation is perhaps more amusing  
Suki Not sure how to play that one. Want to teach me? smilegrin happy  
Remy which one, petite?  
Suki detonation sounds fun...do embellish!  
Remy dis one is afraid dat de rules are somewhat complex...de player must   
have de power to detonate de cards...  
Remy after dat, it is all fun, explosions and such...  
Suki sly grin Oh come on. If anyone can teach me, It's you...show me how...  
Remy charges card care for de domonstration?  
Remy demonstration.  
Suki Anytime, frenchy  
Remy slides card into ATM machine wait a moment... card blows up machine  
Suki Grabs flying money  
Remy grins you see? all in de fun.  
Remy i suppose you know of de queen of de hearts, non?  
Suki huggles y'nkow, angels aren't all suger...we've got our spice... :) uses psychic power something in distance becomes nothing more than a mushroom cloud  
Remy bravo, angel. but you answer not dis one's question  
Suki I LOVE THE QUEEN OF HEARTS! pulls out card deck made entirely of QOH's A gift. For you.  
Remy she is de card i save for de last, you know  
Suki Really? How fascinating...  
Remy of course, for a charming young lady, i will gladly give her up...  
Suki Aw, how sweet...  
Remy is now known as Rogue.  
Suki Huh?  
Rogue im sorry. my husband wont be joining you tonight.  
Rogue hes...tied up at the moment  
Rogue now tell me, who are you?  
Suki Awwwwww.....really? That's a shame, we could have had such fun  
and-eep! Did you say husband? Oh, sh--  
Rogue scans conversation oh, he is SO DEAD!!!  
Suki :$  
Rogue is now known as Kenji.  
Suki shifty eyed look  
Kenji er, sorry, but Rogue's gone off to, um...get Logan...  
Kenji i think gambit should be running...  
Kenji remy i mean  
Kenji oh, wow...i didnt know somebody's spine could do that...  
Suki What's the deal? I would have gladly gone off on an explosion spree with Remy if not for---is he  
really married? He's so young...  
Kenji uh...hold on...i hafta go separate them...  
Kenji (two minutes pass)  
Suki #Stupid lady. If she was lying...#  
Kenji ok, im back. remys in the hospital wing...and everybodys ok. and he aint really that young, ya  
know. he has this elixer stuff that keeps him looking about twenty or so  
Kenji rogues kinda protective...they got kids, ya know...but does that ever stop remy? cracks up i think he cant....  
Suki WHA?!?!?!  
Kenji oh, btw, im kenji, formerly known as theonlypersoninjapantownthatspeaksenglish. raven went  
off somewhere.  
Suki Hey. I'm Suki.  
Kenji and yeah, last time i counted, they were up into the thirties...  
You have changed your name to Shizue.  
Kenji hello.  
Kenji who are you?  
Shizue Hey, Suki, this thing is awesome!  
Kenji uh, hi. im twelve and an alcoholic. whats your issue?  
Shizue Uh...I'm a bodyguard and I've got wings...  
Kenji really? that doesnt sound like an issue to me...  
Shizue I'm Shizue. Got any hot girls over there?  
Kenji excuse me?  
You have changed your name to Suki.  
Kenji kenji, move over  
Suki Hey! Jackarse!  
Kenji is now known as Garet.  
Garet WHAT THE HELL DID THAT JACKARSE JUST SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Garet sorry, that was Garet.  
Garet is now known as Kenji.  
You have changed your name to Shizue.  
Kenji oh, crap.  
Shizue I wanted to know if there are any hot girls over there.  
Kenji takes swig of sake sos, hows it goin?  
Kenji is now known as Garet.  
Shizue Same as usual...I almost got killed the other day...  
Garet you bet there are. AND THIS ONES PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shizue How come? I'll date you!  
Jack the kids underage, jackarse. get away from her before i break your legs...  
Shizue uu  
Jack im waiting...  
Shizue I'd like to see you try. sprouts wings  
Shizue flies a short distance away  
Jack pulls out sword bring it, birdie  
Shizue disappearsreappears form nowheregrabs Jack so he can't move his arms and takes off  
in flight Hope you're not afraid of heights...you'll be dropping from one... :)  
Jack breaks free oh, sh-  
Jack is now known as Kenji.  
Shizue That idiot! I'm over 100 feet in the air! dives to catch Jack  
Kenji uh, jack isnt available right now...he, uh, has to um...take care of  
some things...  
Shizue misses  
Kenji bye, jack...  
Shizue tries again  
Kenji is now known as Hiei.  
Shizue Hiya, Shorty! nn  
Hiei gets hit by jack DAMMIT!!! where the hell did you come from?  
Shizue collapses in laughter  
Hiei and call me shorty again and ill kill you.  
Hiei pulls out swordattacks  
Hiei is now known as Raven.  
Shizue disappears  
Raven uh, wow. um, these guys really cant be left alone for more than five seconds...  
Shizue MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! BRING IT, SHORTS!  
Raven watches hiei disappear see ya, boys.  
Shizue Ooh, you're hot. Wanna go to the moooooovies? nn  
Raven (switch characters now, will ya? the fight continues behind the scenes)  
Shizue oh, cra--  
Raven um, no. ive already got a boyfriend, thanx  
You have changed your name to InuYasha.  
Raven hey, inu.  
InuYasha That boy does not know how to fight. He should try getting a sword.  
Raven yeah, really.  
InuYasha oh, hi, raven.  
Raven howzit?  
InuYasha he fends for himself well enough...I guess...judging by the fact that the person he's fighting  
doesn't know much either...feh.  
InuYasha oh, pretty good...  
Raven i mean how are you.  
InuYasha got a new...what did she call herself? ...Girlfriend  
Raven really? who?  
InuYasha Suki.  
InuYasha You?  
Raven ah. interesting  
Raven fought any interesting people lately?  
Raven sigh i really need to get back to Neptune...i need a vacation.  
InuYasha Suki took me with her to the moon once...It was nice. She will be taking me on trips to other  
planet's moons sometime soon...  
Raven lovely. neptune is nicest at the springtime, you know. beautiful sakuras and irises...  
Raven (hold on a sec)  
InuYasha Ok. I'm catching all the parts just in time to copypaste in emails to rk13  
InuYasha I haven't missed NE thing so far  
InuYasha The one thing I really hate that Sakura does all the time...  
Raven yes? (sry, had 2 get food. 4got 2 eat)  
Raven and i meant cherry blossoms  
InuYasha Is to use some sort of Moon Spirit power to make me act all...all...romantic. She sez it's  
what I would be like if I weren't such an ass sometimes.  
Raven lol  
Raven yeah, well, you can be an arse sometimes  
Raven oh, hey, hie  
Raven is now known as Hiei.  
InuYasha I know. And I wish sometimes that I could stop acting like that...but it's so hard to  
dismantle what you've used as a defense all your life.  
Hiei who are you and what are you doing talking to raven?!  
InuYasha Oh, hi, Hiei. How goes it?  
InuYasha old friend. Calm down.  
Hiei oh. hey, inuyasha. well, i suppose. if you say that life and death battles are good...  
Hiei is now known as Raven.  
Raven hiei, you better start running. that dude is still  
InuYasha I hate Shizue. He's a little runt...well he's actually pretty tall...anyway, who never learned  
how to fight the right way.  
Raven is now known as Karma.  
You have changed your name to Shizue.  
Karma uh...hi. ravie went buhbye.  
Karma whyd you hurt ravie?  
Shizue scans crowd alright, where did Suki go?  
Karma she had to go to the ppl in white...  
Karma ravie, i means  
Shizue What ppl in white?  
Shizue oh.  
Karma hi. im karma, the shaman. who are you?  
Karma and whats with the pretty wings?  
Shizue runs after jack tackles punches missesdisappears to make Suki  
nurse woulds  
You have changed your name to Suki.  
Suki Hey, Crimson.  
Suki  
Karma um...jackie went buhbye toos...the ppl in white are very nice, tho. they take good care of ppl  
with ouchies  
Karma .  
Karma hi!  
Karma have we met?  
You have changed your name to Shizue.  
Karma bad birdie!  
Shizue Ahh...plop plop fizz fizz oh what a releif it is...  
Karma you hurt my friends...eyes glo red  
Shizue Suki, that feels goooood...  
Karma deep evil possessed voice NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shizue Karma, they attacked me first! I was making honest conversation and...explains  
You have changed your name to Suki.  
Karma (can we forget about Shizue or have him get seriously injured? ive got three in de hospital  
now...)  
Karma attacks  
Suki U,mmmmm.....Shizue.....Let's move you over here...puts him in old  
metal garbage can and  
closes the lid  
Karma is now known as Kurama.  
Suki He's safe for now.  
Suki I hope.  
Suki Yep, he's safe.  
Kurama oh, damn. not again. karma, dear, uh, you dont have to be so rash...lets sit down and talk  
this ogets attacked  
Suki In the hospital  
Kurama is now known as Jin.  
Suki Oh...my...Poor Kurama...  
Jin 'ello, lass. oi think the boi'll be awroight  
Suki Uh...hi?  
Suki I'm Suki. What's your name?  
Jin ello. me nayme's Jin. wind demon, doncha know?  
Suki Moon spirit  
Jin fasc'natin. what ezakly does a moon spirit do?  
Jin ello?  
Suki Well...I can use the powers of the moon to my own advantage...You can kind of think of me as a  
guardian angel...I heal those in pain...sometimes...if they're my friends  
Jin great pow'r, lass. wish oi had me sum o that healin pow'r.  
Suki Ange, no, it's like; Jin: Well, I've got this mole on my back...lol  
Suki Just call on me anytime. I'll be happy to help a fine fellow like you...  
Jin the kids're hurt bad...nuthin time cant 'elp, but tis turribly long...(ha ha. very funny)  
Jin oi mean th wuns foightin earlier  
Jin is now known as Andrea.  
Suki was that sniffs wind currentsarcasm in the air? Lead me to 'em. I'll be glad to help a friend of  
a friend.  
Andrea ok, jin, run along now. idiot. hey, weirdo, this is Andrea, Rogue and Remy's second-oldest  
kid.  
Suki Ummmm...hi...sorry about that..that thing...with your dad...:$  
Andrea aw, dont worry about it. hes always doin that stuff. mom'll get him straightened out soon  
enough...  
Andrea if logan doesnt do too much damage. hes pretty protective of Mom.  
Andrea he dont like it when Dad does that stuff.  
Suki I fel bad for you. Must be hard to have a family like that...  
Andrea nothing new, tho.  
Suki but it is sad.  
Andrea and its actually real interesting. no boring seconds here  
Neptunian (Shut up, alien.)  
You have changed your name to InuYasha.  
Neptunian i dont have to. YOU do  
Neptunian is now known as Andrea.  
Andrea hello, freak.  
InuYasha Who are you and wtf? That was a fun word to learn from Suki.  
Andrea ill bet. and im andrea, rogue and remys second oldest kid.  
InuYasha Hello.  
You have changed your name to Shizue.  
Shizue YOU CAN NEVER KEEP ME DOW-  
You have changed your name to InuYasha.  
InuYasha beats Shizue senseless and stuffs him in the garbage can  
You have changed your name to Shizue.  
Andrea ( 4m. m3 m07h3r 8u99i m3 70 937 0ff. 1 w07 7h0)  
Andrea is now known as Raven.  
Raven (i got 15 mins)  
Raven hello. Raven again.  
Shizue muffled fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted! Legs poke out bottom of trash can garbage  
falls out trashcan walks away  
Raven (lol)  
You have changed your name to Suki.  
Raven hey, suki.  
Suki dies laughing wait a minute! I can't die!   
Raven is now known as Jack.  
Suki Well, yes I can. But not by laughing  
Suki Hi jack! You look like you need some healing.  
Jack ...Raven just had a Karma-induced relapse. she wont be coming back anytime soon...  
Suki can I help you?  
Jack and im fine  
Jack go after Karma and knock her out, will you?  
Suki What do you mean by a relapse?  
Jack shes getting psycho  
Jack and karma attacked her, savvy?  
Suki Oh SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZUUUUUUUUUUUE! I've got a job for yoUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
You have changed your name to Shizue.  
Jack oh, wonderful. set the mad bird after the kid.  
Shizue Yay! Appreciation! goes after Karma  
Shizue Come on, kid! I'll give you a fun ride!  
Shizue Oh for gods sakes...  
Jack is now known as Karma.  
Karma DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Karma attacks Shizue  
Shizue Graqbs Karma &Flies away feally fast  
Karma FEEL THE WRATH OF TEN THOUSAND YEARS OF SPIRITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shizue Sp: Grabs, really  
Karma summons spirits  
Shizue Feel the wrath of the ground on your face.  
Karma SPIRITS, SAVE ME!!!!!  
Karma MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Karma hits ground  
Shizue Oh, sh--disappears, leaving Karma to fall  
Karma is now known as Jack.  
Jack good job. shes down.  
You have changed your name to Suki.  
Suki I knew I knew the man for the job!   
Jack that didnt turn out too bad...  
Suki She didn't get hurt did she?  
Jack oh, no. that kid wouldnt know she was hurt even if her head got blown off.  
Jack shes fine.  
Suki yay!  
Jack (good. thanx)  
Suki How about you?  
Jack what?  
Suki how are you?  
Jack oh. uh, im fine.  
Jack is now known as Raven.


End file.
